To Look and be Found
by Oilux
Summary: Ciaren was alone in her home town until, one night after playing Kingdom hearts, she ends up washing up on the shores of Destiny Islands! What will happen there and what love could bloom? RikuXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone i know this story gets weird and the writing style changes dramatically later but that's because I'm in the process of rewriting the story. The story follows the exact same plot line and everything stays the same just i was unhappy with how horrible my writing was back then so I'm rewriting it. Thanks to everyone who has read the entire thing and put up with my not to good writing.**

* * *

"Riku! Sora! It's a letter from the king!" said Kairi, trying to catch her breath.

-X-X-X-X-

Ciaren watches the screen blankly, having already seen every scene in the game at least twice. Yet still at the end of every game she would still cry. It was the knowledge that no matter how much she wanted or wished, these people didn't exist. The plot never happened.

She look over at the clock. It was three thirty a.m. Good thing that it was Friday night. Ciaren crawled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately, still thinking about Destiny Islands and everyone there.

X-X-X-X-

Ciaren had a weird dream. She was floating in what felt like water. Soon though she realized that she wasn't floating but fastly sinking. She kicked greatly but barely rose. The water seemed to grow thicker with every passing second, like trying to swim through molasses. Finally though Ciaren has to breathe and tries to take a breath. All she gets is water and starts chocking. Finally she can feel her body start to shut down. A wave comes out for nowhere and pushed her onto the sand. Ciaren barely has enough energy to cough up the water.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It's a girl!"

"Come on we gotta help her!"

The voices sound frightenly familiar as she passes out into what she hopes will actually be sleep this time.


	2. Where am I?

Slowly, through mounds of fog, Ciaren awoke. She struggled to stay asleep but the harder she tried, the more she woke up. She cracked her eyes open, only to immediately shut them again. The light was blinding and Ciarens eyes already hurt. She was laying down on something incredibly soft and warm, and didn't want to move from it. Ciaren groaned and turned on her side, hiding her eyes from the light and fully opening them. Everything was a blur.

"Hey she's waking up," said one of the figures.

"Sora shut up we don't want to scare her!" said the other figure. Obviously a girl, Ciaren could tell just from her voice.

Slowly Ciaren tried to sit up, but the girl pushed her gently back down. Ciaren looked up at her to see a girl with shoulder length red hair.

"Don't get up yet, we don't want you to strain yourself." she said.

Ciaren nodded, really too comfortable to argue. She relaxed against the pillows and rubbed what was left of the blurriness out of her eyes. She saw the girl with the red hair sit down, next to a guy whose brown hair defied gravity itself. The two looked at each other for a second before the girl started to speak.

"Sora go get Riku, he's gonna be mad when he realizes that she woke up right when he left," Sora left and Ciaren turned to the girl. She was about to speak when she cut her off.

"As soon as Riku and Sora get back we'll explain everything," she said quickly

Only a couple seconds later the brunette and another guy walked in. This new guy that came was taller than the brunette, had a more serious face, one that said he had been to hell and back. He had gorgeous silver hair and turquoise eyes. Nothing had ever seemed so beautiful to Ciaren.

"Riku waited this whole time while you were asleep for you to wake up," said the girl, smirking at Riku. A light blush came to his cheeks and he looked away. Ciaren blushed a little to and tried to focus her attention somewhere else, luckily the girl started talking again.

"Well, I'm Kairi," pointing at herself, " that's Sora," she pointed at the brown-haired boy, "and that's Riku." she finished.

"Umm…..where am I?" Ciaren asked

"Oh, you're at my house!" said Sora energetically, Ciaren sighed.

"That's not what I meant. What town am I in?"

"You're at Destiny Island," said Riku talking for the first time.

Suddenly all the memories of your life came rushing back. Ciaren remembered how she was playing Kingdom Hearts right before she fell asleep. That these people weren't supposed to exist, this _place_ wasn't supposed to exist. Yet they were standing right in front of her.


	3. The Meeting

Once Ciaren got over the shock that the actual characters of Kingdom Hearts were standing in front of her, she started to explain what she remembered from last night. Ciaren left out the part of her playing kingdom Hearts though.

"So the last thing you remember is going to sleep?" asked Sora

"Yes" she said. They kept asking their questions but Ciaren hadn't gotten to ask any of her questions.

"Now tell me, how did you find me and what am I doing here?" she finally got a chance to say.

"Well we were just going home from the islands," started off Kairi, "when this huge wave crashed into the shore."

"Ya, we thought you were driftwood a first," butted-in Sora.

"Anyway," said Kairi, throwing Sora an annoyed look, "as soon as we realized that it was a person, we rushed over but you had passed out. So we couldn't just leave you there, so Riku carried you to Sora's house."

You looked at Riku, but he wouldn't meet your gaze. You started to wonder why he wouldn't look at you.

_Am I really that much of an inconvenience?_ Ciaren thought, she bit her lip in worry.

"Um…I just realized that we haven't gotten your name." said Sora.

"Oh I'm Ciaren."

"Cool name," said Sora, "Never heard of it before though."

"I'd be surprised if you did. My dad's name is Raven and it means darkness, my mom's name is Ciara and it means light. So they combined their names because they told me that one cannot live without the other, that we are constantly with both. They never called me it though always, CeCe, which I absolutely hated."

Sora and Kairi had looked at Riku the moment that Ciaren had mentioned how she got her name. She was confused for a second but then she remembered how in Kingdom Hearts Riku had lived in both light and darkness. She started to apologize but Riku beat her to it.

"It's okay guys," When the two still had skeptical looks he said, "Really guys it's okay, the problem now is where is she going to stay."

"Roxas said that this was the last day she could stay here, any more and he'll call our parents," explained Sora.

"I already asked Namine and she said she couldn't stay." said Kairi.

Sora, Kairi and Ciaren looked at Riku. He was her last option, because Ciaren wasn't going to leave this place for anything. It was one place that she never wanted to leave.

"Look it's okay; I don't want to be a burden. I'll go and try to find my way home." Ciaren started to get up to leave. Already figuring it would be better to go home than stay here and be a burden. She got up and walked towards the door. Right before she left someone grabbed her wrist. It was Riku, Ciaren waited patiently for him to speak.

"Come on you'll stay with me," he said, Riku started dragging Ciaren towards the door. Ciaren finally took notice of what she was wearing. It was different from her pajamas and she felt in need of a shower.

"Wait, Kairi do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Ciaren asked. Riku hadn't stopped dragging her down the hallway and now they were heading out the door.

"Sure, we'll stop at my house" She said

"I gotta leave a note for Roxas," Sora said, trying to find some paper. He found some, scribbled a note and stuck it on the door of what Ciaren assumed was Roxas' room.

This was all happening so fast; She was going to be staying in the same house as _Riku,_ your favorite character in Kingdom Hearts. Her nervousness just intensified when she saw that Riku hadn't let go of her hand, even as they now walked down the sidewalk.


	4. Getting to know you

Riku still held Ciarens hand as they walked down the street. He wasn't pulling her anymore, just gently tugging her along. Sora and Kairi walked a few paces ahead, holding hands and whispering to each other. It was obvious that they were a couple, but Ciaren wanted to ask Riku to make sure.

"Riku are they a couple?"

"Ya they got together last year," he said. He said it quickly, not looking at quickly, not looking at Ciaren while he said it.

"How old are you?" He looked older than he had in the game.

"I'm seventeen," came the curt reply. Ciaren was right he was older than he had been in the game. The rudeness was unnecessary, and it was starting to piss her off.

"There's no need to be rude," the words blurted out before she had a chance to stop them. She blushed lightly, feeling guilty. But then Riku started chuckling. Ciaren looked up at him.

"Alright that's true" He said. They looked at each other for a moment but then continued walking.

They soon arrived at Kairi's house, where she gave Ciaren some out fits to borrow until she could buy her own. Kairi and Sora decided to stay there, leaving Ciaren and Riku to walk the rest of the way. It was finally then that Riku decided to speak up.

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen, I turn seventeen in June."

"What date?"

"June 22"

"What's your favorite color?"

"I have multiple, blue, black and purple."

It was suddenly twenty questions. He asked her everything that he could think of. It was nice at first but then it started to feel like an invasion of her privacy. Ciaren was revealing so much about herself and she was learning nothing of him. It made her feel so exposed.

"What's with the sudden twenty questions?" She had finally snapped when he asked about religion. All it did was bring up painful family memories.

"I didn't hear you asking any question" he replied, he said it teasingly.

"I tried earlier but you seemed unresponsive."

She didn't want to argue with him, but she didn't want to answer any more questions. Ciaren waited for his response but she didn't get a verbal one. He didn't seem angry, just came forward slowly and kissed Ciarens forehead. It was as light as a feather, but the skin felt like it was red hot.

Almost as suddenly as it happened, it was over. Riku turned and started walking again like nothing had happened. Ciaren raised her hand to her forehead not wanting to lose the feeling of his lips there.

_What did he mean by that_, she worriedly thought, biting her lip.

"Come on if you want a place to stay Ciaren!" he called back, not even turning his head. Ciaren hurried to catch up, more confused than she had ever been in her life.


	5. Haven turned to hell

Riku's house was beautiful. It was huge like a mansion, but it also had that feeling like it had been lived in with a loving family. It had this aura of life love and family. Yet it was also empty, no family portraits or any signal that anyone had lived here before.

"Do you live alone here?" She asked.

"Ya my parents are constantly traveling so I stay here by myself," he answered.

Ciaren and Riku hadn't said anything to each other on the rest of the way home after he had kissed her forehead. Ciaren didn't even notice that they weren't, she was so wrapped up in thinking about the moment.

"You'll stay up here," Riku said going up the stairs. Ciaren followed up eagerly, impatient to see what her room would be like with the rest of the house looking like it did.

Ciarens room was so big and even had a balcony. It was furnished beautifully, with a king sized four poster bed and a vanity right next to it. She sat down on the bed and seemed to sink into it. The mattress was amazingly soft and so were the blankets. The walls were a light lavender color and with the light from outside hitting it, made it even more beautiful.

"You're sure I can stay here?" She asked, it seemed almost too good to be true.

"Ya, I'm sure, this is the guest room. My rooms right next door, if you need anything." and with that he left. As soon as he left the room, Ciaren let out a squeal and jumped on the bed. She started giggling. It was even better than she hoped for.

-X-X-X-X-

Hours later Ciaren stood on her balcony. Riku's house was right on the beach, and her balcony let her see it perfectly. All through the balcony there were vines growing around it, just like something out of _Romeo & Juliet_. On an impulse Ciaren grabbed one of the vines and climbed down it, when she reached the bottom she immediately started toward the beach.

"It's so calm and peaceful," she whispered. She stood there on the beach for what seemed like hours, basking in the moonlight, and feeling the waved lap at her skin.

Finally she looked down to check her watch. Riku had lent her one since her old one got damaged from the ocean. Only a hour had passed by. With a sigh she turned around to go back to Riku's house. She walked slowly, not wanting to leave this calm haven.

Suddenly, almost like they condensed from the night itself, Ciaren found herself surrounded by four guys. All dressed in black they almost blended in with the darkness, like they belonged with it. The only reason they were visible was the silver chains on the necks of the cloaks that shined even in the darkness. There were two on each side of her, coming at Ciaren from four different directions. She tried to walk faster to Riku's house, but they walked to fast for her to out walk them. Ciaren glanced desperately up and down the beach, no one in sight.

"Hey beautiful," one of them said. She walked faster, almost reaching a jog. Riku's house was only a hundred feet away. So close to safety but she suddenly knew that she wouldn't be able to make it.

One of them grabbed Ciarens arm, breaking her stride. She stumbled and another guy took the opportunity to grab the other arm. They held her in place, leaving her no room to break free. Ciaren struggled desperately, anyway trying to break free.

_This is not happening, this is not happening, it CANT be happening, _Ciaren kept the chant in her head, as if the more she thought it, it would become true.

"Hold her still" said one. He walked in front of her and slowly began to take off his coat. His hoof fell back to reveal a long ponytail, with silver streaks, an eye patch and a scar on his cheek. He didn't look scary, but instead just like a pirate.

_Great, I'm going to be raped by a pirate, _she thought, hysterically. It seemed like the funniest thing in the world until he took another step closer.

"Hurry up Briag," said one of the other forms.

"Ya, ya shut up Dilan. I'll take my time."

Suddenly the reality of the situation took hold of her, and Ciaren started to struggle madly. Kicking, punching, and biting, anything that she could think of to get away. Almost unexpectedly the grip on her arms left, and she found herself running away towards Riku's house. She was almost there when arms grabbed her waist and dragged her back. She fought more but the arms were like iron.

"Geese, Isa can't you hold her?"

"I tried, it's not that easy." Before any of them could stop her, she let out an earth-shattering scream.

"Oh God somebody please help me! Help!"

She started crying; wondering how such a beautiful night could get ruined so fast.

"Shut her up," said the one called Briag. The person holding her, they called him Isa; put his hand over her mouth, cutting off her screams. She felt hands suddenly paw at her breasts, and she hear cloth tear. Ciaren tried to struggle but she was held tightly down.

"Hey, get away from her!" said a voice, and it seems like right at that moment everything froze. The men, Ciaren, and even the waves on the beach. It was Riku.

"What makes you think we're going to listen to a punk like you?" said Briag. He sneered as if the thought of fighting Riku amused him. Ciaren looked at Riku, her eyes pleading. He met your eyes and something flashed in them but you couldn't place it. Anger? Fear?

_Please help me Riku,_ she thought, the tears still flowing down from her eyes.

"Let go of her," he said, his voice went low and dangerous. Briag blinked in surprise

"NO," said Briag. With that one last word, Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to the Dawn. With what seemed like almost unnatural speed he shot forward and knocked out Briag with his keyblade. The one named Dilan came forward and Riku slashed him across the chest with his key blade and he went down without a sound. The one that was still holding you looked at his fallen comrades and took off running. Isa dropped Ciaren, and she fell towards the ground her legs feeling like jelly. The ground rushed up to meet her, and right when it seemed like she would meet the ground, Riku caught her.

"Ciaren are you alright? Did they hurt you?" His voice was strained with worry. Ciaren looked up into his beautiful aquamarine eyes, and the worry laced in them was more than she could bear. Ciaren buried her face into his shirt crying.

"Damn it Ciaren, answer me!" Anger had entered his voice, but it was light, almost not there. The worry that was there overpowered it.

"They didn't do anything. You got here before they did." She could barely got the words out she was crying so badly.

Riku held her on the beach, comforting her, until she finally ran out of tears. Even when the tears stopped, he just held her, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort. The night had been so exhausting in every way, that Ciaren started to fall asleep right there on the beach, wrapped in his arms. It was so comfortable, and she felt so secure in his arms. Yet before she could fall asleep he spoke.

"Ciaren before you fall asleep, let's go inside," his voice had just a hint of laughter in it. She moved to get up, and Riku helped her until she was standing. Right before he let go you she felt his arms tighten, just for a moment, and then they were gone. She swayed for a second, her legs still not responding that well. Her legs lasted a second more and then Ciaren was falling to the ground again, and just like before Riku caught her.

"My legs don't want to support me," she said. Her voice was rough and scratchy because of crying for so long.

Riku smiled, and in a sudden motion lifted her into his arms. He carried her into the house, despite Ciarens weak sounds of protest. She couldn't help but notice that even though she was protesting, she didn't want his to let her go. As he walked into the house Ciaren looked back one more time and saw the two men that Riku hit. Neither had moved.

Riku carried her right into the house. Her weight didn't seem to slow him down as he practically glided up the stairs to her room and put her to bed. He layered the blankets on her, and turned to leave.

"Please don't leave me Riku." Ciaren said the words so quietly that she thought that he might not hear. But he turned back around and smiled.

"Alright," he said. She instantly moved over so he could lay next to her.

Riku held open his arms and she tentatively moved into them. Ciaren moved yourself comfortably against him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around you, holding her close.

"Goodnight Ciaren," Riku whispered

"Goodnight Riku," she whispered back, gently falling back into sleep.


	6. The Morning After

Ciaren awoke slowly. The first thing that she notices was the warmth surrounding her. Second she could feel someone lightly stroking her hair. She groaned and tried to move, but there was a weight against her, holding her still. Ciaren opened her eyes, only to have the brightness shine right into them, burning her eyes. Instinctively she closed her eyes and put her hands over them, trying to block out as much light as possible. Slowly she moved her hands away from her eyes and looked around her. Everything was blurry at first but eventually it cleared.

"Good morning." Riku said the moment he noticed she was awake. Ciaren jumped slightly at his voice, forgetting that he was here with her. All the memories suddenly crashed around her from last night, making her want to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Ya, ya I'm fine."

Riku didn't respond back, instead he just reached up and brushed his finger against her cheek. When she saw what he was going to do she flinched away, but when he tried again she let him. When he pulled his hand away there was a single tear on his finger. Ciaren stared at it for a second then touched her cheek. Her cheek was wet.

"I feel okay." She said. Though this time she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Riku.

"Really?" Riku asked. He had a skeptical look on his face. Seeing that look on his face Ciaren smiled at him. He seemed to relax, though he still looked at her warily, like he expected her to burst out crying any second.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Ciaren nodded eagerly, stomach rumbling at the thought. Riku was still lying on the bad with her, and stayed like that for a second longer before he got up. When she got to the door she realized that she didn't know where the kitchen was.

"Riku, where's the kitchen?"

"This way" Riku took her hand and led her down the stairs, toward where the kitchen was. He let go of her hand after they entered the kitchen, and he began making breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked

"Pancakes" she answered without thinking, it had always been her favorite, and right now it seemed like the best thing in the world. Riku smiled and started making it, but it wasn't in she to let him, she felt like he had done enough already. So she went over, took the food out of his hands and bumped him out of the way.

"Hey," Riku protested, "I was making something"

"Exactly 'was'," she said grinning slightly at the banter, "you've done enough for me Riku. The least that I can do is cook breakfast" Ciaren turned and looked at Riku, so that he would know that she were serious. Riku looked at her for a long second, then sighed and sat down. She turned back around and started cooking, picking up right where he left off. Soon Ciaren were done and she set the food right in front of Riku, and then started making some for herself. Soon she was done with that to. She and Riku sat down at the table, eating her breakfast, sitting in comfortable silence.

"These are really good" said Riku

"Thanks," she blushed at the compliment; it was so different from what she normally heard. Normally everyone at home told her that her cooking was bad.

"So what do she want to do today?" Riku asked when he was done with his food

"I don't know what can we do?"

"Well," he thought for a second, "we can go to the islands, go hang out with Kairi and Sora, or go on the gummi ship and visit another world."

At the thought of visiting another world, her entire face lit up. It sounded so wonderful, going to visit another world. The only problem was figuring out what world to visit.

"Riku, what's your favorite world?" she had so many, that she wanted Riku's opinion. He looked a little bit startled that she asked but he got over it quickly.

"I guess that I have two, Hallow Bastion and Twilight Town," Riku answered after thinking it over. Those had always been Ciaren's favorite worlds to, but she had always wanted to go to Twilight Town more.

"Can we go to Twilight Town?" she asked excitedly. Where this energy had come from she had no idea, but it was there.

"It's about a two day trip from here, and we gotta go get Roxas and Axel, if we go there without them they'll kill us. If we work fast enough today, we can leave first thing tomorrow morning" Riku said. She smiled even more, already looking forward to it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she said, jumping out of her seat. She headed upstairs to take a shower, pack a bag, and look for new clothes. Riku left to go tell Axel and Roxas what was going on. While she was getting ready, she could already tell that this trip was going to be great.


	7. Planning

Roxas and Axel immediately agreed to go, both as eager as Ciaren was, or so Riku says. They were supposed to come over at 5:30 am exactly, but Riku said not to expect them until six, because they were lazy and had been known to do that before. Riku had left a while ago and seemed to be taking forever to get back, but he returned after about two hours and when he got back she saw what had taken him so long.

_*Flashback start*_

When Riku came in through the door, Ciaren breathed a sigh of relief and jumped up to meet him. She engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug, her worry melting away. He hugged her back, seeming to know how much she had worried. Finally though she had to let go of him and when she did, she say what took him so long. Riku had what seemed like a ton of bags in his hands.

"Riku, what did she buy? Is this what took you so long?"

"Um, ya, you see Ciaren I went and bought you new clothes. I figured that you'll probably be staying here for a while, and I didn't want what you were wearing to be the only thing you had" Riku said the last bit in all one rush, almost like he was embarrassed.

She were so happy, she loved all the things that Riku had bought for her. When she got to a checkered tee-shirt though, she was ecstatic. She loved checkered patterns, ever since she was little. She hugged Riku again, almost jumping up and down for joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riku was startled but hugged back, a light smile on his face.

"So I take it she like everything I bought for you?" Riku asked after she finally let go of him. She had been going through clothes for an hour and still were only halfway through all of the bags. Clothes were neatly folded but they were still everywhere around her, it almost seemed endless. She wanted to ask how much all of this cost, but she remembered her mom saying its rude to ask, so she didn't.

"Geeze Riku did she buy the whole store?" she were teasing, just to see his reaction.

"No but I should have, I like that store." he said it without hesitation, almost like he had actually thought about it. She started to wonder how much money Riku's family had. "Come on, we'll order pizza and finish packing"

"What about the clothes." She gestured to the clothes with her arm to the mounds of clothes still around her.

"'I'll put them in your room later" Riku said.

_*End flashback*_

The pizza came about an hour and ½ later mainly because of Ciaren and Riku arguing over what kind to get. The two of them eventually had to decide on half-and-half mainly because neither Riku nor Ciaren was willing to bend. Riku, like he said put the clothes neatly in her room, then the two both went to bed, anticipating tomorrow.


	8. Author note

Hey people sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I like but I am going to get working on the story I already have the next couple of chapters written out!

Right now though I am going to wait until I get at least 3 more reviews so don't be one of those people that just sits there and reads it without commenting(whether its good or bad I don't care just review!)

Also I realize that I wrote this story and I haven't put a disclaimer, so I don't own kingdom hearts- it belongs only to square enix, so please don't sue me!

Oh! Almost forgot thank you to the people who have reviewed which are **Nekotsubasa,** don't worry your not raining on my parade I really like the comments and the criticism it helps me! And **puzzlepirateking, **who gave me the best review ever, whenever I feel like just giving up on the story I remember his review and it makes me want to update again, so thank you to the bottom of my heart!

Finally though I will update this story and will finish it so please review because that's the only thing stopping me from updating!


	9. The perfect morning

**Whats this? An actual update?**

**Why yes, yes it is! **

**So anyway this is way different than what was originally planned for this chapter but i like it a lot more!**

**so enjoy!~

* * *

**

_Beep….beep…..BEEP!_

Ciarens alarm clock beeped angrily next to her bed, telling her to get her lazy but out of bed. She slammed her hand down on the off button, silencing it. Groaning, she got out of bed the chill making her shiver. Bags were still strewn about her room where Riku had placed them and she grabbed a random shirt and pants.

She quickly changed out of her pj's and into the normal clothes and went downstairs. Riku was already up and about preparing the house for what would be their week long absence. The sun hadn't even risen yet but Riku seemed more excited about leaving then you did.

"Eager to leave aren't we?" Ciaren said from the doorway. Riku swiftly turned around a condescending smirk on his face.

"You were eager to last night." He shot back

"Touché" She said. Ciaren let Riku finish and went upstairs and grabbed her bag. She had packed some of her favorite clothes last night. When she got back downstairs Riku was lying on the couch looking exhausted.

Ciaren saw a perfect opportunity. Barely making a sound on the carpet she ran over and jumped onto Riku. Right before she landed Riku opened her eyes and grabbed around the waist. In a movement to fast for her eyes he turned the game around and it was now _Ciaren_ who was pinned down on the couch.

"Aww come on! That normally works!" She groaned, head falling back on the couch.

Riku chuckled. "Nice try"

Ciaren laughed along with Riku. Their laughter soon faded and they realized how close they were to each other. Ciaren was still pinned against the couch, Riku holding her around the waist. Riku was on top of her, lying in between her legs. Their faces were only about a foot apart, their breathes mingling. They looked at each other lips getting closer and closer, almost touching.

"Hey guys are we going or what?" The front door suddenly burst in and two guys walked in. Riku and Ciaren broke apart, both blushing.

"Oh ummm…." Riku was still lying on top of Ciaren. They jumped apart, blushing even more. Riku fell to the floor in his haste.

"Were just going to go and wait outside and leave you two alone for a while" The red head said, dragging a blonde with him. Ciaren and Riku looked at each other.

"What a way to ruin a perfect moment" Ciaren mumbled.


	10. Leaving

After that Riku and Ciaren quickly gathered their stuff together and went outside. The red head and the blonde were sitting right outside on the gummy ship. The two looked up when Ciaren and Riku stepped outside, both of the two getting a mischievous look on their face.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds" The red head teased. Ciaren blushed a deep red.

"Axel shut up and get on the gummy ship." Riku snapped, when Ciaren looked at him, he had a light blush on his face to.

Everyone got onto the gummy ship. They all went and settled down among the seats. Riku went up to the front to pilot, leaving Ciaren alone with Axel and Roxas. They didn't pay her much heed though; instead they sat together and talked, not really paying Ciaren any attention. After a while they seemed to doze off, leaving Ciaren alone with her thought.

She thought about what was happening, about how she could have ended up her and the feelings she felt towards Riku. After just contemplating this subject for a while she looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Three hours had managed to pass. Ciaren stretched and worked out the kinks in her back that formed from sitting up straight. As she stretched someone walked over to her and sat next to her. It was Axel.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied back.

After that there were introductions and light conversation. But Ciaren had one question that she just had to ask.

"So are you and Roxas, like together?" Making hand gestures, she tried to distract him from the blush that spread across her cheeks at the question. Axel chuckled.

"Yes we got together a year ago." Axel took a glance back at Roxas. Roxas was sound asleep on the chair.

"So you're the girl that Riku organized this whole last minute trip?" Axel asked. Ciaren blushed again.

"Um, yea I guess I am." She said. Her hands covered her face.

Axel reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. He looked at her closely. After a second or two he leaned back.

"Okay I see what he sees in you." He said casually.

"What? What do you mean?" Ciaren asked. But Axel wouldn't say. He just kept saying that he didn't mean anything by it.

It continued like this for a while. Ciaren trying to get Axel to explain what he meant but he wouldn't budge. Finally Ciaren gave up. Settling back against the chair she relaxed and let silence come back. Axel stared at her.

"I thought you would last longer than that…" he said to himself.

"Hey I figured that if you went an hour without telling me then you're not going to tell me." She said.

"True, but you shouldn't give up as easily." He said.

Ciaren scoffed. She looked away and turned to the window right next to her. She stared at the stars in the sky wondering how she could see so many here but she could barely see any from her home on Earth. Ciaren was so absorbed in those thoughts that she didn't notice Axel's face. He looked ready to tell her what he meant.

"I meant that Riku really likes you a lot more than you think."


	11. Star Gazing

After that Ciaren and Axel hadn't really talked that much, it was mainly just light conversation, just to fill the silence. After another hour, Axel went back to look after Roxas who had managed to fall asleep. Ciaren smirked at how as soon as Axel sat down Roxas laid against him, almost seeming to know it was Axel who sat down. They laid together and after a couple of minutes Axel had fallen asleep to, his head resting against Roxas'.

Ciaren soon got bored. The 'rip-your-hair-out' kind of way bored. The silence was almost deafening itself, and she wished she had a television or a radio to keep herself occupied. Another hour had passed before Ciaren, wanting to do anything other than to sit there, got up and moved to where she had seen Riku go.

Going through the door as quietly as she could, Ciaren moved through a long hallway. She checked every doorway that she came across, finding nothing but empty rooms. Finally there was only one door left. Opening it, she found Riku sitting on a couch in the room. It was the pilot's room, very obvious from all the controls. Riku turned to see her at the door and motioned for her to sit down with him.

Ciaren sat down with him and looked out the huge glass window. Hundreds of stars could be seen, a lot more than she could ever see from her own backyard. She sat next to Riku, mesmerized by the stars and unable to look away.

Time passed. It was just her and Riku sitting there looking at the stars. Ciaren became oblivious to almost everything around her. She didn't even notice she was cold until, all of the sudden Riku lightly tossed a blanket over her. Ciaren noticed that she was shivering slightly and Riku must have noticed it before her though. wrapping the blanket more securely around herself, she tried to quiet her shivering but it just didn't seem to want to quit.

Riku noticed this to. "You just can't seem to produce your own body heat can you?" He said chuckling.

Ciaren smiled at him, chuckling to. He scooted across the couch, lifted the blanket and put himself right next to her. A blush crossed her face, but she didn't say anything. Instead she snuggled up against him, taking comfort in his warmth. Snuggling against his chest the two of them watched the stars pass by.

Ciaren looked up at Riku. He wasn't watching the stars anymore, instead he was watching her. Catching his eyes they both looked at each other, held, unable to look away, by each other's gaze. Suddenly they were moving closer. An foot of space was between them. An inch. Their lips met.

It was nice. Riku knew what to do, and he wasn't overbearing about it. He seemed to know what boundaries each of them had, and he didn't want to push those boundaries. When the two separated, Ciaren rested her head against his chest. Riku wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Riku, I'm sleepy." Ciaren whispered.

"Then sleep." He whispered back.

Ciaren slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, never before had she ever felt as safe as she was right now in his arms.


	12. Bets

Riku didn't fall asleep when Ciaren did. Instead he stayed awake and watched the stars and watched Ciaren sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept like nothing had ever bothered her at all. As he watched her sleep something told him that the peace wouldn't last like this for long.

Turns out he was right.

Axel burst into the room loudly and right when Riku felt himself starting to drift off into sleep. Roxas followed behind him, not nearly as loud or as attention demanding. Axel's loud entrance though, caused Riku to jump almost jarring Ciaren enough to wake her. She stirred, but luckily for Axel, didn't awaken.

Riku glared oppressively at Axel, making Axel regret that he ever walked into the room. Riku then slowly moved so that he was holding Ciaren instead and he carried her to what was going to be her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, and covered her with the blankets. Leaning over her he gave her a light kiss on her forehead before walking out to go and see what Axel had so inconveniently interrupted him for.

When he returned Roxas and Axel were sharing the recently vacated couch. Riku went and sat in the chair instead.

"Well can I help you guys?" he irritatingly asked.

Roxas and Axel shared a glance before looking back at Riku.

"Well we actually came in here to find out if you two had gotten together yet. But when we entered you kind of answered our question with the position you were in." Roxas replied.

"Ya at first we thought you guys were doing 'the unspeakable'" Axel said overdramatically.

"But then you looked like you were gonna kill us and that's when we saw that she was asleep." Roxas finished up.

Riku just stared at them. It slightly amazed him how well they worked together but after a second he shrugged it off.

"I guess this means we were right, Roxas you owe me five bucks." Axel said smirking.

As Roxas handed over the money, Riku was just staring at them confused. When they finished and looked back at Riku they felt the need to explain.

"We made a bet about whether or not you two would get together by the time we got to Twilight Town. I said you would and so I won the bet." Axel explained smoothly.


	13. Twilight Town

Hey I noticed a lack of update for this story. So I updated!

Enjoy!~

* * *

The rest of the trip traveled smoothly. Ciaren and Riku were happy together and Roxas and Axel were just happy to have something to tease. After two more days on the gummy ship they arrived at Twilight Town.

The first day that they got there everyone was too tired from the trip to go and wander around. They went to the nearest hotel and checked in, where everyone proceeded to pass out the instant they hit the bed.

Everyone woke up refreshed the next morning. They met in the hallways of the hotel, after trying to navigate there way to the elevator. It wasn't until they all found each other that they managed to discover that the elevator was right in front of them, it just looked like a regular door.

After they ate breakfast they wandered the streets of Twilight Town, first going to Sunset Terrance. They stayed their first day there, enjoying the never ending sunset and having a picnic on the highest part of the hill. It was a day full of running around, jumping and being teenagers. Fun in every sense of the word.

Riku constantly made Ciaren stay by his side, sitting next to her when they rested, taking hold of her hand when they walked and walking right next to her. Axel and Roxas didn't ever seem to mind; at times it was like they forgot that Ciaren and Riku were even there.

After eating dinner they rested on the hill, laying down and watching the sky full of blue, pinks and reds. Suddenly Axel broke the silence.

"Hey Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." He said, gesturing to the sky.

Roxas sat up. "Like I asked! Know-it-all!" He said, nudging Axel in the ribs.

Axel made a sound that was like a growl, and then pounced on top of Roxas. They wrestled for a bit then Axel pinned Roxas down and they started making out. Riku rolled his eyes then turned back to the sky.

"Hey guys you're missing the sun actually setting." Ciaren finally decided to break up the two love-birds. They detached themselves from each other and looked at the sky.

Near the end of the day in Twilight Town the sky does actually set so that night can fall. It's never really known when it will set; it's always a different time every night. But when it does set the blues from the night over powers the light, creating a mixture of colors so beautiful that words could never describe it. They sat on top of the hill, watching the sun slowly pass from their views enjoying their first day there.

When it was over, they packed up what was left of their picnic and set back to walking to the hotel. Their hotel was right on Market Street, giving them a good view of the bustling town at all times. As they slowly made their back to town Riku took a hold of Ciarens hand, while Roxas ran ahead of Axel, trying to avoid him.

"How was your first day in Twilight Town?" Riku asked when they got to the bottom of the hill.

As Axel finally managed to catch Roxas, Ciaren answered with a smile, "It was great, I can't wait until tomorrow."


	14. Ice Cream

Well I have actually uploaded! Dont worry you are all about to get some juicy action coming up!

* * *

The days after the first flew by. Before Ciaren knew about it, it was the day before they were supposed to leave. Ciaren really didn't want to leave; they had had so much fun here.

One day they spent just shopping, they spent the entire day walking around and buying souvenirs, clothing, anything they liked. Another day was spent at the beach, where Roxas had seen his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. Those three were all really nice and they spent the entire day messing around and convincing Riku to dump Axel in the water.

But it was all coming to a close. They were leaving really early tomorrow, not going to be able to see anything that day. Riku said he had something planned and Ciaren couldn't wait.

The last day that they were there they spent it just sightseeing around the town, looking at the people and having fun. Riku always stayed by Ciaren holding her hand, despite her protests about showing affection in public. By the end of the day Ciaren was tired from walking around but Riku insisted that there was one last thing that they had to see.

Riku dragged her to Tram Common, with Roxas and Axel following behind them. They went up and climbed the clock tower. After what seemed like a million steps they reached the very top, where Riku pulled her outside. They sat down on the edge of the tower, feet dangling over the edge, watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful" Ciaren said. Then there was something blue in front of her.

"It's sea-salt ice cream" Riku said. Ciaren tired a bite, her face lighting up an instant later.

"It's delicious!" she said. Riku chuckled.

They sat on top of the clock tower, eating ice cream and enjoying the sun set. It couldn't get any more perfect. They stayed until it finally became dark, when Axel said that Roxas had started to fall asleep.

Even though they had to leave tomorrow, Ciaren knew that things couldn't get any more perfect, that no matter what happened, she would always hold the memories of this week close to her heart.

* * *

I know its short but did you guys like it?

**R&R please!**


End file.
